Querido Profesor
by yuell-dream
Summary: Sucesos del pasado le impiden sentirse cómoda cerca de el..Las cosas comienzan a normalizarse hasta que las acciones de ambos cambian todo ¿En realidad ella le es tan indiferente como el piensa? ¿Cuántas palabras se necesitan para cambiar Amor por Odio?
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto y con nueva historia! Espero que les guste, ya tengo algún tiempo pensándola y por fin me he animado, la verdad es que creo que es una buena historia. Espero que Ustedes la disfruten también. Bueno no les doy detalles, es mejor que la lean ustedes mismas (os).**

**RECORDATORIO: **Ya saben a quien pertenecen los personajes, pero yo soy la menta detras de la historia. (^-^)

**Bien todo aclarado, ahora a leer.**

* * *

Querido profesor

Ahí estaba otra vez, alto y fornido mostrando todo su esplendor, como un estupido modelo distrayéndome de la clase ¿Qué clase de profesor es ese?

3 semestres, 18 meses, 547 días iguales, pasando por el mismo problema. Desde que atravesé esa puerta supe que esta clase seria el infierno, al menos para mí. Las demás femeninas parecían pensar completamente lo opuesto, solo bastaba que hiciera acto de presencia con sus delirios de todo poderoso en el aula para que se escucharan los suspiros perfectamente en coro. Y como no evitar suspirar con esa clase de espécimen parado justo a un metro de distancia de ti, con su metro noventa de estatura, su rebelde cabello cobrizo y esos grandes ojos verdes como jades adornando su rostro. A pero eso no era suficiente para el, tenia que plantarse con sus camisetas ajustadas en los brazos como si necesitaras pruebas de sus horas en el gimnasio. Si, el hombre era todo un prototipo de adonis pero tenía el carácter del demonio.

Lo que tenia de guapo lo tenia de gruñón era como un león vestido de gatito, ni siquiera se por que se le ocurrió este trabajo, no lo entiendo, el podría simplemente ponerse frente a una cámara y quitarse la camisa y ganaría el triple de lo que gana metido en un salón. Y claro a nadie le molestaría se horrible carácter.

No tenia sentido.

Odio al hombre. Se para frente a mi toda una hora hablando de cosas que ni siquiera entiendo por su culpa, odio que no me deje controlar mi propio cuerpo que ni mis ojos me obedezcan, odio que no me deje en paz y se la pase todo el día en mi cabeza, y lo que mas odio es que me haga parecer una estupida diciendo esto cuando en realidad se mejor que nadie que me encanta.

Escupidas hormonas adolescentes.

El hombre es un completo superficial, frívolo y promiscuo —bueno de eso ultimo no estaba segura, pero podría ser— que lo único que hace es disfrutar de las miradas de todas las mujeres en la escuela, por que si, ni siquiera las maestras lograban ignorarlo. Cada ves que se pasea por los pasillos ignorando a toda o todo aquel que le hable me dan ganas de darle un buen golpe pero entonces pienso que se arruinaría ese perfecto rostro a si que me detengo. Que puedo decir mi mente sufre de conflicto de intereses.

Bella aparta la mirada o se dará cuenta

—Muy bien, si ya no tienen otra duda se pueden retirar — ¡Demonios! Otra clase que no escucho.

A sí, había olvidado hablar de su voz, todavía trataba de averiguar como es que existe alguien que pueda expresar amenaza y dulzura con un mismo tono de voz. Aun recuerdo al pobre chico que no supo responderle en el examen oral, creo que quedo traumado o peor, la verdad en cierta forma lo comprendo, habíamos repasado el mismo tema casi dos semanas seguidas, hasta yo que me "distraigo" con facilidad sabia la respuesta.

—¿Se piensa quedar a dormir en el salón señorita Swan? — ¡hay no!

—Lo siento —Ni siquiera alce la mirada, ya no podía verlo a los ojos desde aquel día.

—Ya me voy.

Tome mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y salí corriendo del salón, afortunadamente este día halla arriba me querían mucho por que no me caí en mi intento de huir. Una vez llegue a mi refugio mejor conocido como el baño, pude respirar tranquilamente, todavía no me acostumbraba que verlo después de lo que paso, mi corazón parecía empeñado en acelerarse cada vez que lo sentía cerca, mis piernas seguían débiles ante su mirada.

Cuando mis manos dejaron de temblarme por completo, alcancé mi celular y pedi auxilio.

"_Tienes que venir, AHORA, ya sabes donde estoy_"

Me encontraría fácilmente, siempre que esto me pasaba, aquí es a donde venia a refugiarme, este lugar era el indicado por dos razones, la primera; era lo mas cercano a su salón y la segunda; Muy rara vez era utilizado, como había construido recién unos nuevos y mas "sofisticados" —y con sofisticados quiero decir "con espejos mas grandes"— los antiguos habían pasado a la historia y eso que eran los mas cercanos.

Solo pasaron algunos minutos antes de que escuchara el familiar rechinar de la puerta, abriéndose.

—¿Bella? —Grito levemente, segundos antes de encontrarme —Otra vez… ¿Que fue lo que te dije? —me regaño —El idiota ese no lo vale.

—Ya lo se cálmate, esta vez no paso nada —me defendí —Solo fue la impresión

—Ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres, lo tendrás que soportar por los siguientes dos años.

—Si, lo se —le conteste ahora completamente calmada.

—¡Dios! Creí que te estabas desangrando o algo así, —sonreí, siempre sabía como cambiar mi ánimo — Tienes que buscar una mejor forma de llamar mi atención, se que no puedes resistir la tentación de tenerme cerca pero hay limites— reí ante su comentario.

—Ya quisieras —me burle

—Por cierto, hay que buscarte un mejor "escondite" yo tengo que dejar de entrar al baño de mujeres o comenzaran los rumores.

—¿Temes que se cuestione tu masculinidad? —dije divertida

—No, mi masculinidad esta perfecta ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —alzó sus cenas, incitándome.

—Tentador, pero no eres mi tipo

Alzó los hombros despreocupado

—Tú te lo pierdes —Puse los ojos en blanco, nunca cambiaria siempre serio el mismo. Pero por eso lo quería tanto y por eso siempre seria mi mejor amigo.

—Vale, vamonos de aquí —dije completamente recuperada.

Me pase un rato divertido, mientras vigilaba que nadie pasara por los pasillos para el pudiera salir sin que nadie lo viera. Agradecía en el alma que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el estuviera siempre cerca para hacerme entrar en razón.

Como nos habíamos perdido la ultima clase, nos fuimos directamente al estacionamiento donde nos esperaba su siempre confiable Oldsmobile azul (foto en perfil).

—Muy bien ¿Con que me vas recompensar? —pregunto de la nada.

—¿Qué? —Lo mire interrogativa.

—Me has hecho perder la clase con la señora Romo —dijo como si fuera algo obvio —¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es que crea mis mentiras?

Me reí.

—¿Y eso es mi culpa? —Pregunte divertida —A quien se le ocurre decir que llego tarde por que su gato tenia hambre y como no había comida fue hasta el rió a pescar para alimentarlo

—Eran las 7 de la mañana a esa hora mi cerebro no funciona en su totalidad —se defendió.

—De todos modos hoy no puedo, Charlie llegara temprano así que debo ir a preparar la cena.

Me hizo un puchero, me saco la lengua y se quedo parado, solo mirándome. Volví los ojos en blanco, de verdad que nunca cambiaria.

—Jasper mueve tu trasero ahora mismo tienes que llevarme a mi casa.

—No —Se limito a decir.

—Bien, puedes quedarte a cenar en mi casa

Sonrió y continúo caminando. Solo seis pasos mas y volvió a detenerse.

—Perdóname olvide algo, espérame en el auto —salio corriendo después de arrojarme las llaves.

Suspire y seguí caminando hasta llegar al susodicho auto. Introduci la llave, lo esperaría adentro escuchando algo de música, quise girarla para abrir pero no lo hizo, intente de nuevo pero no funciono.

—¿Necesita ayuda?

—No gracia… —¡tienes que estar bromeando!

_Respira bella_

—No gracias —repetí, sintiendo como me atragantaba con la saliva.

—Pareció tener problemas para abrir la puerta —insistió

—N-no es solo que a veces se pone dura — No volties, no volties.

—A…. en realidad quería disculparme — ¿Qué, que? ¿Desde cuando? —Creo que le hable de forma grosera hace un momento… — ¿Cómo? ¿Quién es usted y que ha hecho con el profesor Masen? —…así que me disculpo — ¡Demonios no escuche lo que dijo!

—No se preocupe —…Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, antes de que alguno volviera a hablar. Mas por los nervios que nada, intente nuevamente abrir la puerta y por fin – gracias a Dios – logre abrirla.

—Este… Gracias ya lo logre

—Si me doy cuenta —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el profesor que conocía. Frió, indiferente, odioso…en fin detestable. Quise decirle lo que merecía pero mejor calle.

De pronto escuche carraspear a alguien.

—¿Estas bien Bella? —¡Bendito seas Jasper!

—Bueno, con permiso — se despidió y se fue.

Suspire y me recargue en el auto.

—¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Qué te dijo? —pregunto molesto

—Nada, creo que vio que tenia problemas para abrir el coche y trataba de ayudarme —dije tratando de entenderlo yo también.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Alcé mis hombros.

—No lo se, tampoco yo lo entiendo.

—Bueno, solo ignóralo —dijo restándole importancia —Vamos, comienzo a tener hambre —sonreí, tenia mucha suerte de que Jasper estuviera conmigo.

—Espera… —me detuve antes de entrar en su coche —Claire ya lo sabe.

—¿Mi madre? Si le acabo de avisar, de hecho te lo agradece, parece ser que la "tarde de chicas" llevara mas tiempo.

Reí

—Eso significa que Renee tampoco llegara a cenar

—Nop, eso me deja a mi y a Charlie mas para comer.

—Valla par de glotones — me burle

—Lo dirás por tu papa, por que yo estoy en pleno desarrollo, debo de alimentarme bien.

—Si, si claro, anda vamonos ya.

* * *

**Bueno esto es solo el comienzo, ya iran descubriendo mas cosas mas adelante. No todo es drama, se los prometo XD **

**A claro les pido que dejen todos los comentarios que desen un "estuvo bien" "Dos tres" es sufiente para mi. Asi que por favor no lo olviden y dejan Reviews, ya saben presionando el boton verde (^-^). **

**Bien, nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola nos encontramos de nuevo ^^!**

**Bueno aqui estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste**

* * *

Querido profesor

—Vamos bella ¡Apúrate! —escuche gritar a jasper desde mi cuarto.

Seque rápido mi cabello, la noche había sido dura, jasper y yo casi no dormimos por terminar un trabajo que el y repito el había olvidado terminar para hoy. Así que solo pude dormir algunas horas para luego levantarme a bañarme y alistarme para la escuela.

—¡Bella no llegaremos!

—¡Cállate que esto es tu culpa! —replique mientras entraba a mi cuarto, a si por que olvide mencionar que el se había quedado a dormir en mi casa y en mi diminuta cama lo que dificulto mas que pudiera dormir bien.

—Si, bueno ya sabes que te debo una

—Yo creo que son mas —lo corregí

—Números mas, números menos — volví los ojos, después tome una chaqueta y los libros que utilizaría hoy.

—Bien, vamonos.

Tomamos un par de tostadas y salimos en marcha a la escuela, gracias a dios el coche de jasper estaba por que en el mió no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo, yo tenia una camioneta roja, extremadamente resistente pero tan vieja como mi casa, fue el primer coche que mi abuelo le dio a mi padre y para suerte mía fue el primer coche que el me dio a mi.

—¿Entonces como quedaron las cosas?

—Tratarlo como cualquier otro maestro

—Aja

—Poner atención en clase

—¿Qué mas?

—Borrarlo de nuestras conversaciones

—¿Y?

—Olvidar lo pasado

—Bien, ya llegamos ¿Lista?

—No…¡Vamos! —Salí del coche, sin querer pensar en nada, solo caminar y hacer de este día como cualquier otro.

—¿Te veo en biología? —pregunto

—Claro —respondí ya mas animada.

Mientras caminaba hacia m primer clase todo parecía ir normalmente, por que yo era como de costumbre invisible para todos, no es que me importara de hecho lo agradecía, ya que cada ves que me atoraba con mis propios pies nadie lo notaba y podía levantarme sin problemas.

Respire profundo antes de llegar al sitio donde todo había pasado; su salón. El aula de filosofía era el central entre dos de los salones de primero y el más cercano a las escaleras para el segundo piso, era casi imposible evitar pasar por ahí para llegar a mis demás clases. Pronto comencé a sentir mis manos sudar. A pesar de ya haber pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido todavía me hacia recordar todo al pasar por ahí.

—_¿Lo harás hoy?—me pregunto jasper. _

—_Si, si no lo hago hoy nunca tendré otra oportunidad —esa idea era la única que me impulsaba a por fin hacerlo. _

—_Muy bien, estaré observando todo desde lejos…por si necesitas ayuda —me tomo de los hombros y me dio un sincero abrazo —Todo saldrá bien ya lo veras. _

_De eso yo no estaba segura, pero tenía que hacerlo o me volvería loca. _

—_Mira, ahí viene —apunto detrás de mi espalda —me voy _

Si, tan solo hubiera escuchado a mi cabeza ese día, nada de esto estaría pasándome, mi vida no seria mas complicada de lo que ya es ahora.

Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de ella y continué caminando evitando a toda costa volver la mirada dentro de su salón. Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude teniendo cuidado en todo momento de no caer, pero claro mis pies estaban empeñados en nunca hacerme caso.

Cuando solo me faltaban dos escalones para llegar sana y salva, una de mis agujetas se desato y uno de mis pies inteligentemente la piso provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Comencé a sentir como caía hacia atrás, estaba resignada a recibir el impacto pensé en colocar mis manos sobre mi cabeza para que la cubrieran, pero entonces pensé que un buen golpe me ayudaría a olvidar todo. Así que no lo hice.

Pero mi suerte nunca a sido buena.

Espere sentir como mi cuerpo chocaba con le duro suelo, pero nunca paso. En su lugar algo firme y vivo fue lo que recibió mi golpe. Su espalda había quedado estampada en la pared, sus piernas estaban acomodadas de tal modo que ninguno de los dos cayésemos y sus manos sujetaban mi cuerpo evitando que colapsara.

—Oh ¡Como lo siento! —Me puse en pie rápido, para evitar que siguiera soportando mi peso —¡Perdón! —sabia que caeria pero no pensé llevarme a nadie conmigo.

—No se preocupe —No… —¿Esta bien?

Esto es una broma ¿verdad? ¡Claro que lo es! Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.

—Señorita Swan ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto de nuevo.

Vamos bella, responde no te quedes como idiota, ¡di algo!

—S-si bien… —bueno algo es algo —Gracias

—Debería tener mas cuidado al subir las escaleras —Dijo irritado.

¡Dios este hombre y sus días hormonales! ¿Me pregunto cuando seria el día en que estuviera de buen humor?

—Este… gracias de nuevo, me tengo que ir tengo clase —dije rápido tratando de huir. Rápido subí los escalones faltantes pero me detuvo su voz.

—¡Espere! —Me congele…cuando lo vi acercarse a mi —¿Me gustaría hablar con usted?

—¿Perdón?

—¡Qué quiero hablar con usted!—repitió molesto —La veré durante el almuerzo en mi oficina —termino de decir, para después dar media vuelta y volver a su salón.

¿Qué?... espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Creo que escuche mal, debí haberlo hecho… ¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo? ¿De que? No seria de…..¡No! Eso quedo claro para ambos y sobre todo para mi ¿Pero de que mas podría ser?

_Solo ve a tu clase _

Y de hecho fue lo mejor que podía hacer en este momento. Respire fuerte antes de entrar a clase, el profesor aun no llegaba para mi suerte así que después de tomar mi lugar tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. En estos momentos necesitaba de jasper pero no podía simplemente sacarlo de clase.

Tome mi celular y comencé a escribir.

_Lo acabo de ver — _escribí simplemente y se lo mande.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes que el aparatito comenzara a vibrar.

_¿Y cómo estuvo? _

Comencé a escribir de nuevo

_Raro _

Espere a que contestara

_¿Raro?¿Por que?¿Qué paso?_

Gire mi vista alrededor al parecer el profesor seguía sin aparecer. Nadie me prestaba atención así que podía escribir a mis anchas.

_Digamos que… salvo mi vida _

Ya me podía imaginar su cara cuando lo leyera.

_Escaleras ¿no? Jajaja Bueno y ¿Qué mas paso? Por que esto me lo pudiste decir en el almuerzo _

Me imagine que notaria que había algo mas

Quiere verme

—¿Bella? —Me llamaron

Escondí rápidamente mi celular, pensando que el profesor probablemente ya habia entrado.

—Tranquila, solo soy yo —alce la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos color avellana —Te quería avisar que el profesor no va a venir, puedes ir a hacer otras cosas si quieres.

—¿De verdad? —Gracias a dios, con todo lo que traigo en la cabeza me hubiera sido imposible prestar atención en clase —Gracias Jacob

Me sonrió y después se fue. Enseguida tome mis cosas y salí rumbo al jardín todavía tenia otros 30 minutos para pensar antes de mi próxima clase. Hace algún tiempo encontré un lugar tranquilo alejado de los demás estudiantes donde podía ponerme a pensar o simplemente relajarme antes de un examen. Era perfecto por que desde ahí podía ver a todos los que se acercaban o pasaban pero ellos a mi no. Además de que perfectamente escuchaba la chicharra que anunciaba el cambio de hora.

Una ves que llegue, me acosté sobre el pasto y me permite recodar.

—_¿Profesor Masen? —Lo llame temidamente _

—_Si, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? —me contesto sin siquiera mirarme _

—_Este… bueno yo… —¡Vamos tu puedes! —yo… —¡Dilo de una vez! _

—_¿Me lo dirá o no? _

—_Si… es que usted… _

—¡Bella!

Desperté de mi ensoñación para encontrarme a jasper, frente a mí gritando mi nombre.

—¿Qué pasa, por que gritas?

—Te he estado llamando —me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Me levante lo suficiente para estar a la par de el.

—Lo siento, estaba perdida entre los recuerdos —no me sorprendió que el supiera donde encontrarme, por que también el conocía y usaba el espacio —De hecho me pregunto si…

—¿Qué? —pregunto curioso

—¿Crees que las cosas hubieran sido distintas de haberle contado aquello?

—Quien sabe… tal vez. —Guardo un segundo silencio pensándolo también —Aunque no puedo creer que no lo recuerde.

—Bueno, fue hace tiempo es normal que no lo recuerde.

—Supongo que si —No parecía convencido —Espera… ¿Dijiste que quiere verte?

Comencé a sudar

—Si… en el almuerzo, me dijo que me veía en su oficina —le confesé

—Y obviamente dijiste que no

—No… —estaba a punto de decir algo pero lo interrumpí —es que no me dejo, lo dijo y se fue.

—No pensaras en ir ¿O si? —pregunto enojado

—Pues… tengo que ir, no se de lo que quiere hablar, tal vez solo sea cosas de la escuela —dije tratando de creérmelo yo misma

—¡O por favor sabes que solo puede ser de eso! Si se tratara de algo de la escuela no tendrías por que ir a su oficina… —se detuvo por un segundo a respirar — bueno no importa yo iré contigo

—Pero…

—Iré conmigo ya he dicho —Sonreí y lo abrasé, entonces recordé que el estaba en clase cuando hable con el — ¡Tu clase!

Alzó los hombros

—Dije que no me sentía bien, se supone que debería estar en la enfermería… Vez todo lo que hago por ti, miento a pesar de que a mi no me gusta hacer eso —dijo fingiendo seriedad

—Claro… —reí

Nos quedamos por algunos momentos mas, solo sentados, disfrutando del tiempo libre. Tres minutos antes de que sonara la campana, jasper se disculpo diciendo que tenia que llegar temprano a su próxima clase por que debía entregar "el trabajo" que tanto nos había costado a ambos.

Me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, estaba vez el profesor si asistió así que pude distraerme lo que quedaba de la hora en cosas triviales. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de la clase y el comienzo del descanso, sentí como mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse

Tome mis cosas lentamente alargando el momento lo mas posible, antes de volverlo a ver. Cuando salí, jasper ya me esperaba afuera.

Caminamos en silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir. Cuando llegamos quería huir de ahí mismo y sabia que jasper me seguiría pero debía enfrentarlo, si quería que las cosas, tomaran su curso de nuevo.

Abrí la puerta y tal y como dijo, ahí estaba el. Nos daba las espalda pero estoy segura de que escucho el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Ejem… ¿Profesor Masen? —Pareció dejar algo rápido y esconderlo, antes de hablar.

—A señorita Swan vino… —y de nuevo tuve sus ojos frente a frente tan como aquella vez — Señor Whitlock estoy seguro de que a usted no le pedí que viniera.

—¿Hay algún problema en que este aquí? —lo desafió

—De hecho si, necesito hablar con su compañera, así que haga el favor de retirarse —le hablo indiferentemente.

Casi estuve segura de que Jasper le diría algo, pero no lo hizo. Dio media vuelta y cerro la puerta tras de el. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sola con el y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.

—¿P-Para que quería verme?—Logre formular.

Se quedo callado por un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

—Yo…quería disculparme

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? El que casi cayera de las escaleras fue mi culpa usted me salvo, no tiene por que…

—¡No lo digo por eso! Me refiero… al otro asunto —¡Oh por dios! Sentí que me atragantaba con mi propia saliva.

—No… No tiene por que hacerlo, usted no hizo nada, fui yo…

—Es solo que… creo que me porte muy grosero con usted aquel día —Dios se veía tan incomodo como yo en estos momentos —No debí haberle dicho todo aquello, usted estaba confundida… —¿Confundida? Para nada, sabia perfectamente lo que hacia.

—A…de verdad no tiene por que hacer esto

¡Dios bueno que estas siendo testigo de este martirio, has por favor que la tierra se abra y me lleve con ella!

—Mi intención no era tratarla de esa manera, es solo que no espere que me fuera a decir aquello, por favor discúlpeme.

—¡Deje de decir eso! yo fui la que hablo fue cosa mía —ya no soportaba mas esta situación — pero todo quedo muy claro esa vez y también esta, así que olvídelo y haga como si nunca hubiera pasado nada —Si, espero que yo pueda seguir mi propio consejo —Ahora me voy —Di media vuelta.

—¡No espere! —Me pare en seco cuando su mano tomo la mía y me detuvo —Necesito saber que me disculpa por aquella vez

No podía pensar claramente

—Claro —dije rápidamente para después salir huyendo de ahí.

Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que mis oídos retumbaban, ese había sido el momento más vergonzoso en el que había estado jamás. Estaba muy agradecida de que por fin hubiera terminado.

¿Se disculpo? Eso si que no me lo esperaba. ¿A que venia todo esto? ¿Y por que ahora? Ahora de nuevo la esperanza se abría camino justo cuando por fin estaba logrando enterrarla. Tal y como había quedado ese viernes 18 con sus palabras.

—_¡Profesor Masen usted me gusta! —Listo lo había hecho —¡Me gusta mucho de verdad! _

_Estaba lista para salir corriendo de ahí, mi valentía solo me daba para decírselo pero no para esperar respuesta y menos cuando ya estoy segura de cual será. _

—_¿¡Qué! ¿Esta usted bromeando conmigo? _

—_N-Noo… _

—_¡Mire señorita no tengo tiempo para sus juegos dígame de una vez que es lo que quiere! _

_Si no me había atrevido a verlo a los ojos cuando se lo dije, mucho menos en estos momentos. _

—_De verdad… _

—_¿Dónde están sus compañeros? ¿Acaso se trata todo esto de una broma televisiva? —¡¿Esta loco? _

—_¡Por supuesto que no! Todo lo que le dije es la verdad —grite confundida y enojada _

—_En ese caso, si tiene tanto tiempo como para hacer esta cosas mejor póngase a estudiar que por lo visto no es muy buena para eso_

_Sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos _

—_¡Y deje de hacerme perder el tiempo, no tengo suficiente como para estar convirtiéndome en el capricho de una niña mas! _

Quise darle una cachetada, patearlo o algo pero no pude hacer nada, mis piernas solo me permitieron salir corriendo de ahí y nada mas. Suerte para mi que Jasper me encontró y me llevo a casa.

Todo parecía como una pesadilla mas que como un recuerdo, pero luego de ahora ya no sabia que pensar. De lo único que estaba segura era de que ni loca lo veía de nuevo hoy, quien sabe de que seria capas. Así que aunque después me cueste hoy no iría a su clase y haría todo lo humanamente posible para no cruzarme por su camino.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Es tuvo dos tres? Ojala me dejaran un lindo review seria tan genial..XD **

**De verdad si pudieran hacerlo se los agradeceria infinitamente, por que tambien me sirve para mejorar ^^. **

**Bueno como provablemente nos las vea por un tiempo les deceo ¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD! Ojala coman muchas cosas ricas y les regalen muchas cosas, pero sobre todo que se diviertan mucho (pero no demasiado heee) jejeje recuerden todo con medida ¿OK?**

**Sonrian todos los dias ¡ES BUENO PARA LA SALUD! **

**Hasta pronto**


	3. Chapter 3

_Necesito saber que me disculpa por aquella vez _

¿Se estaba burlando? Es lo mas probable… desde cuando le dio por disculparse por todo, desde que yo lo conozco o al menos desde que yo recuerdo —excepto ese día claro— siempre a sido el mismo, frió, seco, de temperamento horrible y amargo nada que ver con su aspecto físico. Por eso que ahora quiera disculparse cada ves que trata mal a alguien ósea cada ves que actúa como el mismo es lo mas extraño del mundo.

¿Ahora resulta que quiere mi perdón? Por decirme exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¡valla estupidez!

Nada tenia sentido y a estas alturas realmente no estaba segura de querer encontrarle sentido, solo quería olvidarlo de una ves por todas y pretender que nada había pasado, nada de nada, pero el no me hacia las cosas mas faciles.

Tal como había dicho no me presente a su clase, no podía, no quería, así que no lo hice. Me pesaría en el próximo examen pues tenia la maña de usar al menos algo de todo lo que había salido de su boca en cada clase pero ya le pediría a alguien sus apuntes.

Asiste a todas mis demás clases, obligándome a prestar atención no podía permitir que esto provocara que mis notas bajaran, no mas de lo que yo lo habían hecho. Jasper me mando mensajes pero despues del cuarto sin respuesta creo que entendió que no me apetecía hablar. Para cuando salí de mi ultima clase, ya me esperaba afuera cosa que no me sorprendía para nada.

—¿Y bien?

—Como te darás cuenta este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso

—No espere verte así —dijo serio — no te ves rota mas bien enojada… me agrada eso… creo

Volví los ojos —enojada, confusa, muchas cosas menos rota —dije mas tranquila, el no verlo realmente ayuda a que mi mente se aclare.

—Esta bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

—vamos a Stefaniss necesito comer algo

Camine por el estacionamiento sin la mas mínima intención de buscar su auto, lo cual me enorgulleció de mi misma. Nos marchamos de la escuela y llegamos al restaurante, pedimos y una ves que hubo alimento en mi estomago me sentí con ánimos de hablar.

—Se disculpo —dije de la nada

—¿Qué?

—Eso mismo dije yo… se disculpo por como me trato ese día

—¿Por qué? No me malinterpretes me refiero ¿Por qué ahora?

—No lo se pero también me encantaría saberlo

—¿Qué mas dijo?

—Solo eso… quería saber que yo lo disculpaba por aquello

—¿Qué le dijiste?

Comencé a temblar recordando —¿Qué querías que le dijera? Pues que si obviamente

—¿¡Por qué! ¡El tipo se porto como un completo idiota! —tenia razón pero que se supone que debería haberle dicho.

—¡basta simplemente quiero dejar el tema!

—¿Y ahora que? ¿Como si nada hubiera pasado? es un estupido si cree que con disculparse las cosas se reacomodan —hablo enojado

—Tal ves si, tal ves es lo que necesitaba para dejar todo atrás de una ves y me refiero a todo —esperaba que si, de verdad esperaba si.

—Si eso crees tu esta bien — no se convencía para nada por el tono que había usado pero sabia que el me ayudaría fuese lo que fuese.

A veces me daba cuenta de lo cual buena suerte me habia tocado el que mi madre se le ocurriera llevarme a ese dichoso nuevo parque, cuando yo tenia 5 años, la madre de Jasper había pensado lo mismo y entonces gracias a eso lo tenia aun hoy.

—¡Hey! —el sonido de dos dedos chasqueando me devolvio al mundo —¿Qué piensas?

—Lo suertuda que fui al conocerte —dije mientras lo abrazaba mientras saliamos del restaurante

—Pues claro aun lo dudas, tienes mucha suerte de tener un amigo tan guapo como yo

— Si, si señor modesto

Para cuando llegamos a mi casa mi Mama y la de Jasper estaban despidiéndose al pie e la puerta.

—Hola mama, que tal Claire —salude a ambas con un beso y una abrazo

—Hola hija ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

—Nos dimos una vuelta por stefaniss —contesto Jasper

—Espero que hallas sido un caballero y hayas pagado

—Claro mama ¿con quien crees que hablas?

—¿bella?... —me pregunto incrédula

Comencé a reír — si lo hizo

—¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi madre?

—Por que te conozco hijo mió —dijo sonriendo mientras me daba un beso en la frente despidiéndose — Renee te veo mañana, cuídate Bella

Ambos se despidieron y mi mama y yo entramos en la casa, por la forma en Renee me observaba estaba segura de que ella sabia que algo raro pasaba pero tal como las veces anteriores no me decía nada y yo lo agradecía mucho, sabia que cuando yo quisiera hablar acudiría a ella.

Después de terminar todo lo que necesitaba para mañana, me recosté sobre mi cama con la mente en blanco, poco a poco recuerdos regresaban pero rápidamente los desechaba, comencé con algo mas cercano a la actualidad pero eso solo hizo que mi humor empeorará. Cerré los ojos esperando que el sueño me venciera, deseando que el dia terminara de una ves.

—_¿Estas bien? —susurro alguien en mi oido_

_Salte aterrada — ¡Aléjate de mi!— grite alzando mis manos tratando que impedir que se acercara mas. _

—_Tranquila, ya esta todo bien —siguió diciendo — ¿Te hicieron daño? —su vos era gentil pero eso no ayuda para nada en estos momentos no volvería a caer en lo mismo._

_Me encogí con cautela —Solo vallase —suplique —Déjeme sola por favor — mis lagrimas seguían mojando mis mejillas ahora frías y sucias _

—_Solo quiero ayudarte — observe con absoluto terror la sombra de la mano de algún extraño apunto de tocar mi piel… _

—¡NO! —salte agitada sobre mi cama — ¡otra ves ese estupido sueño! ¡Maldito sea ese día! —maldeci, de no haber sido por todo aquello mi vida hoy en día no seria lo que es, respiraría tranquila.

Ya había amanecido, gracias dios, me podría distraer lavando los trasto o algo. Después de haberme dado una ducha, revise en mi celular la hora, pero note que tenia un mensaje de Jasper.

_Perdóname Bella, no pasare por ti, voy a llegar a mi mama al doctor, no le digas a Renee se puede preocupar, esta bien no te preocupes tu tampoco. Probablemente llegue a la escuela después del almuerzo te veré donde siempre. _

_Atte: El amigo mas guapo que tienes _

Le mandaría mensaje mas tarde, ahora tenia que ir a la escuela con mas tiempo dado que mi camioneta no era la mas veloz. No había trastos sucios, así que después de desayunar un plato de cereal, tome mis llaves y me dirigí a mí al infierno.

No era mi intención, lo juro, pero su estupido volvo fue lo primero que apareció en mi vista y para desgracia mía no estaba solo. Yo se o al menos sospechaba que no quedaba mucho de cordura en mi, pero podía sentir en mi espalda un par de miradas clavadas. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo y sujetándome del único indicio de valor que encontré tome mis cosas, cerré la camioneta, me di la vuela y por ultimo alce la vista.

Lo ultimo que rápido alcance a observar fue a mi profesor de matemáticas Carlisle Brown salir del lugar del copiloto del coche del susodicho. Me observo muy extrañamente, no era molesto, ni calido mas bien confuso, como tratando de averiguar algo con solo verme, me incomode un poco así que aparte la vista.

Error

Por que para cuando mi vista volvió hacia el frente, el profesor Masen, ese que últimamente le había dado por disculparse estaba a menos de un metro de distancia. De no haber sido por que mi camioneta estaba tras de mi, probablemente hubiera caído.

—¿Le paso algo a su compañero Whitlock — pregunto ahora mas cerca

—¿Perdón? —pregunte aturdida

— Le pregunte si es señor Whitlock estaba bien, no se ve que este con usted y siempre lo esta — ¿Cómo? ¿Me observa o algo por el estilo?

—¿Por qué? —salio de mi boca

—¿Qué?

—Por qué le importa, no se ofenda pero nunca a sido de los que pregunta por alguien que ni siquiera es su alumno —pareció incomodarse

¡Toma! Ya era hora que tuvieras algo de tu propia medicina

—Tiene razón, no es mi asunto —he aquí la razón de las peleas entre mujeres dentro de la escuela, portándose como un completo ser muerto, frió y sin sentimientos. Tal como todos los días.

¿Ya me puedo ir? Por que se queda callado solo ahí parado ¡diga algo por dios! ¡aaa muy bien ignóreme y vea su celular! Ni de loca me quedo parada aquí como árbol.

—Con permiso —susurre

—¡Espere! — ¿Ahora que? — me preguntaba….—respiro muy fuerte varias veces —me preguntaba si….

No iba a pasar por lo mismo

— Lo siento profesor pero debo ir a clase, tal vez después pueda…

—No —me interrumpió —me preguntaba si le gustaría salir a tomar un café o algo después de la escuela —soltó

….

….

…

¿Q-que?

—¿Qué? —pregunte aturdida

—No me haga repetirlo de nuevo quiere o no —que manera mas brusca de regresarme a la realidad.

¿Haber…que fue lo que dijo? ¿Es un chiste? ¿Aun estoy dormida no es así? Seguramente….

Bien, conciencia si lo que quieres es jugar conmigo, vamos a jugar.

—s-si

—¿Qué dijo? —pregunto incomodo, la verdad el numerito parecía bastante real.

—Dije que si —ahora mas decidida

—Bien, la veré aquí mismo media hora después de la última clase del día, ¿de acuerdo? Adios.

Y se marcho. Al menos si deseabas jugar conmigo pudiste haberle hecho un mejor humor, no tenia que ser tan real.

Mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar, sobresaltándome un poco. Era Charlie.

¿Bella?

Si ¿Qué pasa papa?

Jasper me dijo que fuiste en la camioneta a la escuela… lo siento hija pero tengo que pasar por ella no te lo dije pero esta teniendo algunas fallas, de hecho es un milagro que lograras encenderla

—¿Qué?

Lo que pasa es que planeaba llevarla en la semana pero es estado un poco atareado, pero creo que debería estar bien para cuando se presenten situaciones como esta, perdóname pero podrías dejarme las llaves con la señora Cope pasare por ellas en un rato mas.

Este.. .

Gracias hija, adios

¿Cómo? Espera….

Entonces todo ese numerito de ir a tomar un café ¿fue real? ¡Dios mió!


End file.
